


maul x reader smut

by conniekinnie



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Fluff, Love, Missionary, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Penetrative Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, intercourse, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniekinnie/pseuds/conniekinnie
Summary: yay i finally finished this. so this is my maul x reader oneshot, very smutty but also sweet.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader, Maul/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	maul x reader smut

**Author's Note:**

> might be OOC but come on, maul is definitely so selfless and loving!! pls don’t hurt me

curled up across his lap, you let out a dreamy sigh against your boyfriend’s chest as his palm caressed your thigh. time seemed to slow down when you were with him, and the world became a figment if your imagination. all you could perceive was the way his body held onto yours, one muscular arm keeping you close as if you could disappear in his grasp. it was music to your ears to hear his two hearts beating, because you knew they beat for you. the thought brought a small smile to your lips, and you raised your chin as it rested on his chest, looking up at his yellow eyes. curious of your expression, he raised an eyebrow as he met your gaze.  
“what is it, my sweet kitten?” his chest rumbled against your ear despite his soft tone.  
but it was nothing, there were no words that crossed your mind that you could say to him. you simply adored him for what he was. his amber eyes seemed to radiate a bright energy, a beautiful, twinkling air that captured you. your gaze hovered over his entire face, marked black with tattoos that complimented his devilish appearance.  
“you’re enamored by me, aren’t you, little one?” he purred, his eyes narrowing onto you.  
embarrassed, your eyes go wide in shock before you bury your flushed face in his chest. your thoughts were nothing but thunderous, practically vibrating within your skull. of course he’d be able to tap into them, stealing your secrets from you. you wished he’d shut you up already. how he would do that, you don’t know, but only he can bring ease to your thrumming brain.  
“your mind is just seething with desire, my star. let me take care of you.” he hummed, moving his large hand from your thigh to cup your cheek, bringing your gaze back to him. you take a deep breath and close your eyes, letting yourself melt in his grasp.  
when you open your eyes, you’re greeted with a gentle smirk from your lover, looking down at you with admiration in his yellow orbs. the scarlet that outlines his irises is piercing, but not painfully so. his gaze fills you with warmth, the kind of fiery wonder that makes your head spin and your chest flutter. he makes you feel good enough. he makes you feel loved and adored, a shortcoming of your past lovers. he was all for you, despite his responsibilities to his position of power. his beauty to you is unmatched, not even challenged by the millions of stars in the sky and the shining moons of the galaxy.  
maul intertwines his fingers in the back of your hair, sending a shiver down your spine as he pulls your face to his lips. your eyelids softly shut as you give into his affection, your hand that was resting on his chest now gripping his muscular bicep. he moved his lips against yours, kissing you with a softness you wouldn’t expect from the ruler of mandalore. the zabrak pulls away from your lips for a moment to study the look in your eyes, the look of desire and hypnotism. his love casted a spell on you, holding you beneath him, his hands transmitting the essence of complete dominance that you couldn’t fight if you tried. maul could sense this entirely, and you saw him flash his teeth as his mouth slightly curled into a smile. his lips find yours again in a rougher kiss than the last, and a deep growl emits from his throat, displaying his burning passion for you. you couldn’t help but give into him when he acted this way, the primal desires of his somehow tapping into and extracting yours. a pleasurable whimper escaped you as maul’s teeth captured your bottom lip, and he chuckled darkly in response.  
your lover lifted your body from the couch with ease, before laying you down and crawling on top of you. your eyes couldn’t help but fixate on the way his sizable muscles rippled under his crimson skin, and the way his large form towered over your small figure. he continues the kiss, pressing his body onto yours to pin you down, before leaving a trail of kisses along your jaw and to your ear. he nips behind your ear and the lobe, earning a whine from you, and you feel him smirk in response as he moves to your neck. he’s a carnivore, the way his teeth pierce your flesh. the electric current of pain that dances on your skin causes you to squeal and whimper as he licks the wounded area. as dainty as you were, his infliction of pain on you would always kickstart your desires more.  
he picked his head up from your neck, turning his face down and looking up into your eyes with an almost corrupt stare. maul was intimidating and instilled fear in you, for what he could do to you. he leans over to your ear once more, letting his warm breath linger over your skin.  
“you.. are delicious, my kitten. and you are *mine*” he growls, moving a hand to grip your throat, making your vision fuzzy. maul’s hungry tone sends a wave of passion to your core, your body reflecting his desire. you wrapped your thighs around his hips, urging him to give you more. he groans over your neck, trailing kisses down again until he reaches your the collar of your shirt. the zabrak slides his fingers to the hem, pulling it up and over your body. you weren’t wearing anything underneath, causing maul to hum in approval. he roughly squeezes your chest, eliciting a soft moan from you, encouraging him to resume his kisses along your collarbone. the sensation of his lips along your skin paired with his touch on your chest increases your impatience, wriggling your hips against his. he could always sense your desire, but he loved to tease you until you grew desperate, as it empowered his dominance over you. so, he grinded his pelvis into you, rubbing his hardening cock where you needed it most.  
“someone’s getting impatient, hmm? i told you i would take care of you, did i not?” he chuckled, but only gave more attention to your chest. his lips found your erect nipple, suckling for a moment then biting down hard, earning a squeal from you. his tongue swirls around the bud to ease the pain, before repeating the action on your other breast. maul lifted his head to meet your lips again, pinching your nipples and tweaking them in his large fingers. he paused the kiss to mutter into your lips, adoring and praising you.  
“i love kissing all over your body, my kitten..”  
“so, so soft, baby, your skin is so smooth”  
“i’m going to worship you with my lips, show you how much i adore you”  
you whispered a soft plea at his words, your eyes silently begging for him to give you what you needed. your falsely innocent gaze seemed to pierce his walls, as he decided to continue kissing down your body. you eagerly lifted your hips from the couch so he could pull off your lounge pants, along with your now-soaked panties. he left you bare for him, in contrast to his fully clothed form. maul lunged down to meet your lips again, as his thick fingers ghosted over your dripping slit. his index and middle finger pressed onto your swollen nub and circled around it, earning a sweet moan from you.  
“my kitten likes that, hmm? stars, you’re already so desperate..” he groaned into your neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh, as you ground your hips into his touch. your eyes fluttered shut as he stimulated you, increasing the pace and pressure to fill your body with delicious pleasure. he dipped his fingers from your clit into your cunt, experimentally thrusting them in and out of you. he watched your expression, eyebrows slightly furrowed and biting your lip, savoring the way his fingers started to curve up the deeper he went. maul suddenly shifted his weight to rest on his knees, allowing his left hand to snake down where the other was picking up the pace. his left thumb started to rub your clit, your brain becoming fuzzier by the second. moans and whimpers rhythmically fell from your lips, in time with his strong fingers thrusting into you. your pleasure steadily built, causing you to buck your hips into his hands, chasing that intoxicating light at the end of the tunnel. he groaned as you soaked his fingers, and he pulled them out of you to examine the slight pruning, before raising them to his lips to slowly lick up your mess, staring deep into your eyes.  
“you taste divine, my star, i need more of your sweetness..” he states as your pleasure starts to slip away, before you’re moved to sit up on the couch.  
he pulls your bottom to the edge and he takes his place on his knees in front of you. his large hands grip your inner thighs, roughly spreading you open for him. a blush creeps onto your cheeks, the feeling of your pussy being so exposed to him only turning you on more, if that was possible. his gaze meets yours as he inches his face into you, only to pause and sink his teeth into the sensitive skin of your thigh, eliciting a yelp from you. maul pleasantly hums at your reaction, then finally flicks his tongue up your slit. his eyes close as he buries his mouth into you, his lips kissing and sucking at your needy clit. he squeezes your thighs harder, keeping you in place as you start to squirm. his tongue swirls on your clit, helping you to steadily climb to your peak again.  
“i could taste you for hours, kitten.. so, so good on my tongue..” he mumbles into you, before plunging his tongue inside you, fully tasting your slick.  
he replaces his tongue with his fingers once more, fucking into you harder than before. he continues to quickly flick his tongue on your clit, and paired with the way he’s working into you, you won’t last much longer. he senses this, only picking up his speed and pressure. you’re crying out in pleasure now, your moans growing higher and more breathless. you grip the armrest of the couch with your right hand, the other slinking down to hold his head deep in your pussy. maul groans as you start to convulse around his fingers, your orgasm so close that you start to feel your body become lighter.  
“cum now, kitten, cum for me!” he growls, as his tongue flicks harder and his fingers pump faster, pulling your release from you.  
you’re hurtled into your orgasm immediately, a desperate cry pouring out from your throat as your eyes squeeze shut, stars dancing behind your vision. a tidal wave of hot, tingly pleasure washes up your spine, splitting off at each of your limbs to wrap you in blissful warmth. your chest heaves as you try to catch your breath, coming down and settling into the aftermath of your orgasm. you dreamily smile and sigh, your mind completely vacant from maul’s servitude.  
a kiss pressed to your clit shakes you from your empty daydream, opening your eyes to see maul towering over you again. he smirks at your disheveled state, as you’re probably flushed and shining with sweat. he captures your lips in his, cupping your pink face in his palms, and tangles his tongue with yours. he tastes sweeter now, the remnants of your orgasm still on his mouth. he pulls back to pick you up in his muscular arms, before sitting back down on the sofa with you straddling him. his erection pressed deliciously into your core, earning a groan from him.  
maul wraps his arms around your body, holding you down on his cock as he grinds into you. the fiery pit in your belly ignites again, this time much more impatient and eager. you shift back on your heels, running your hand down his toned body to his groin. your lover quickly removes his shirt, as your hands work to release his cock from his pants. you lean onto the back of the couch, your legs to his side as he takes off the rest of his clothing. resuming your place on his lap, his burning skin meets yours and he pulls you flush to his chest. your bodies instinctively grind and move with one another as your cunt starts to rub on his hard shaft, slicking it with the rest of your cum. he grunts into your neck as he lifts your hips with one arm, guiding his girthy cock into your drenched hole. you sink down onto him, taking every inch deep inside of you. the initial stretch of him makes you whimper, but you love the feeling of him being too much for you. he breathlessly gasps, his cock throbbing inside of your tight heat.  
you begin to grind down on him again, but he grabs your hips to keep you still for him. holding you, he harshly fucks into you, growls emitting from his chest. you cry out at the mixed sensations of pleasure and pain, his cock slipping against your sensitive spot as your pussy tries to adjust to him. the room becomes filled with the sounds of sex, hot and heavy breathing paired with skin impacting on skin. maul bares his teeth as he darkly stares at you, his primal side erupting from him. his thrusting comes to a halt before he lays you down again, this time lifting your legs to drape over his shoulders. he pounds into you deeper, faster, and harder, this new position allowing him to better stimulate you. half-screams of ecstasy escape you as you fully adjust to his size, the pain slipping away to be replaced by total pleasure. the force of his thrusts pushes you back and forth against the couch, and you grip the armrest behind your head to stabilize yourself.  
“m-maul! ohh, sssstars!!” you moan, encouraging him to keep fucking you, a second orgasm starting to boil within you.  
“so tight around me, kitten.. let me feel you cum all over me, doll, so good!” he shouts, his breathing becoming heavier and rasped. maul fucks you until you feel yourself cumming, your orgasm suddenly tearing through your body. your legs shake on him, and you scream as you convulse around his cock. he pauses his thrusts to savor the feeling of your cunt spasming on him, growling at the sight of you coming undone beneath him. maul pulls out, only to flip you over and position you on all fours, your chest leaning on the armrest of the couch. without warning, he slams himself back inside of you. his hands roughly grasp you, one on your ass and the other tangled in your hair. he pounds you as you come down again, wrecking your body and taking all that he wants from you. he’s getting close now, too, as his thrusts become sloppier and uneven. maul grunts loudly, booming through the room as his fingers dig into your side, most likely leaving bruises on your skin.  
he buries his cock all the way inside of you, spilling his cum with a series of groans and pants. he releases his grasp on your hip and from your hair, planting a kiss on your back. you’re both trying to steady your breathing, coming down from the explosive pleasure you shared. he falls back onto his heels as you turn to face him, cum starting to drip out of you, and you catch his lips in a passionate, sweet kiss. he hums against your mouth, before pulling back with an obviously sleepy smirk.  
“come, kitten, let’s wash up before bed.” he mutters, standing up from the couch with an outstretched palm. you take his hand, making your way to the bathroom to freshen up. maul turns on the shower, leading you in with him. he lets you stand under the water, lathering you up and cleansing you after the exercising events of the night. you return the favor to him, doing your best to wash him through your droopy eyes and consistent yawns. he helps you out of the shower, wanting to get you to bed right away, and towels you off before wrapping one around his waist. you fight to keep your eyes open, so he picks you up and carries you to the bed, after dressing you in a comfortable sweatshirt and panties. he slips on his own clothes, joining you on the cozy mattress. maul pulls you into his chest, keeping you close with an arm around your waist, and presses his lips to your forehead. you sigh, feeling blissfully safe and secure in his arms.


End file.
